Operations that a person executes using his or her hands are controlled mainly by the brain, and it is also known that such operations are assimilated into the brain. The use of each of our hands is controlled by and assimilated into the opposite side of the brain, in other words, the use of the right hand is mainly influenced by and assimilated into the left-hand side of the brain, and vice versa. These principles are known to all specialists engaged in brain research and in the study of mutual, reciprocal influences between hand action and brain action. Mutual influence between the brain and the hands also exists when we use writing utensils, such as a pen or pencil, mainly when we write or draw. The present invention refers to a writing utensil designed to be used with both hands simultaneously.